


Traces Of Her

by demoka



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - lipstick as requested by swan_secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces Of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



‘Hey Shaw, trying to add a little red to your usual colour palette?’

‘What are you on about Reese?’ muttered Shaw, glaring at him from the other building top.

She looked over to him and found him gesturing to her neck from behind his sniper rifle. As she pulled her hand away from her neck, she found her fingers covered in a sticky red substance.

Shaw stared at it for a moment before she glared at him and rummaged in her pocket for a tissue.

‘Shut up.’

Reese smiled to himself and continued his watch over their number.

\---

Shaw growled as she tapped her comm.

A flirty lilt flowed through one ear, ‘Hey Sweetie, what’s up?’

‘I told you to be more careful Root.’

‘To what are you referring, Sameen?’

‘You know what, Root.’

‘Aw, didn’t you like my little reminder of this morning?’

Shaw could practically feel Root’s grin.


End file.
